Toothy
Toothy is one of the main characters of Happy tree friends. He played Darwin in He played Happy in He played Einstein in Cub and Company He played the Cogsworth in Beauty and the Chipette He played Ryan in The Wild (Zoelove 199 Style) He is a lion cub. He played Pinocchio in Toothy (Pinocchio) He is a puppet. Protrayed: Happy Tree Friends (Human Style) *He played by Arthur/Wart Happy Tree Friends (Animal Style) *He played by Toulouse Happy Tree Friends (WolfeOmegaGirl) *He played by Peanut Otter Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Gallery Snapshot 3 (6-13-2018 12-40 PM).png|Toothy fixes the tubes. snapshot_002..png snapshot_003.png snapshot_004.png No20181103 124436.jpg No20181103 123623.jpg No20181103 123640.jpg No20181103 125435.jpg Kisspng-cuddles-toothy-flaky-flippy-animated-series-5b2b8b3402d4d4.2321149915295803400116.jpg Giggles and Toothy Screaming.png S3E18 Toothy crying.png Toothy looks at The Cursed Idol.png Toothy with tooth brush.png Toothy's profile Z recolor.png Toothy Old Pic.png Toothy Beaver.jpg Toothy Beaver.png Toothy as The White Rabbit.png Toothy.png Trivia *His, Cro-Marmot, Cub, Cuddles, Disco Bear, Flippy, Fliqpy, Giggles, Handy, Lammy, Lifty, Lumpy, Mime, Nutty, Petunia, Pop, Russell, Flaky, Shifty, Sniffles, Splendid, The Mole, and Cuddles's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Kids Category:Beavers Category:Purple Characters Category:Blood Category:Bulls Category:Male Characters Category:Everything Looked Delicious to Wakko Warner Category:Watchout! Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Characters that Sing Category:Animals Category:Characters who cry